1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting apparatus having a photo in movie mode and a multi-frame mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a portable apparatus provided with a shooting function (a shooting apparatus) such as a digital camera is provided with various shooting functions, with free use of image processing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-268019 discloses a shooting apparatus having a function of combining and recording an image shot on the wide angle side in order to grasp the whole atmosphere and an image shot on the telephoto side in order to grasp an impressive moment and displaying the two images on one screen.
There are a lot of shooting apparatuses having not only a still image shooting function but also a video shooting functions. For example, a shooting apparatus provided with a so-called photo in movie function of shooting a still image during video shooting is widely known. Furthermore, there is also a shooting apparatus provided with a so-called reminiscence photo function of recording a still image and video before and after the still image by pressing a shutter button. Furthermore, there is also a shooting apparatus provided with a so-called multi-frame function of recording two kinds of videos, a video in a screen obtained by resizing the whole screen and a video in a partial screen, as videos.